FFIX Vocalizations
by Lexiconograph
Summary: Your favorite FFIX songs from the game soundtrack, vocalized.
1. Where Love Doesn't Reach

**"Where Love Doesn't Reach"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Where Love Doesn't Reach")

I once had lost  
All that I needed  
All of my dearest  
Ones have all gone

Upon that frost  
I once had pleaded  
"Please bring the nearest  
Glimmer of dawn"

Will I ever find what I'm searching for?  
Will you place your warm hand inside my lone one?  
Do you remember me like I think of you?  
My embrace will always be here 'til you return

I once had lost  
All that I wanted  
All that I cherished  
All I held dear

There is no cost  
To be undaunted  
My soul has perished  
With my last tear

I will be here waiting forever more  
Will you then return to finish love undone?  
I searched for you through rainstorms and morning dew  
None could compare to you - it is for you I yearn


	2. Didn't Capture the Hearts of Both

**"Didn't Capture the Hearts of Both"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Didn't Capture the Hearts of Both"; written in Zidane's POV)

I've been gone so long  
I have missed your lovely smile  
Lovely you

You're the only one  
Who has ever been there for me  
You're the only one  
To whom I have always returned

I promise I won't  
Leave ever again  
Can you find in your heart  
To forgive my mistakes?

I will love you for all time  
I'm here, Love . . .


	3. Beyond the Door

[below is a direct continuation of the previous song]

**"Beyond the Door"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Beyond the Door"; written in Garnet's POV)

[start after 35 seconds have elapsed]

Beyond the door lies someone  
Someone I have waited for  
Would he just disappear before I can grasp him?

Is he a vision of my sad, vivid dreams?  
Can he hear me call his name?  
Does he still want me with him?

You've been gone so long  
I have missed your tender touch  
Hold me in your arms  
If just for this moment . . .

You're the one  
I can't live without . . .


	4. Bittersweet Romance

**"Bittersweet Romance"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Bittersweet Romance")

Bittersweet romance  
You have passed me by  
You have left in your path a trail of heartaches  
How can I follow you?

Bittersweet romance  
Why did you run all this way  
Just to torment me with love I cannot have?  
How do you expect me to live on with you?

Bitter as frost of winter's best  
Sweet as a lullaby


	5. You're Not Alone!

**"You're Not Alone!"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "You're Not Alone!")

Days, they pass us by  
Just like dreams that have come and gone  
Time will also fly  
And your dreams will all be foregone

People in our lives  
Some don't understand us at all  
Don't they realize  
Life could be like a violent squall?

Many walk away  
When they don't know what they should do  
And to your dismay  
You realize that neither do you

Will you go with them?  
Just so you will not be alone?  
Please do not condemn  
Pathways that no one else has known

You are not alone  
I'll be here, here to see you through  
Don't give up on yourself

When you do not know  
Which path you should be walking on  
I will still follow you

You are not alone  
I'll be here, and I will be true  
Don't give up on yourself

When you do not know  
And whenever you feel withdrawn  
I will still be with you.


	6. Jesters of the Moon

**"Jesters of the Moon"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Jesters of the Moon"; written in Thorn & Zorn's POV)

[wait for intro to finish; sing in a silly voice]

We are the only ones  
Who can bring back the princess  
So we are the only ones  
Who can relieve your distress

The only ones, we are  
Who can let you have great fun  
So the only ones, we are  
And we cannot be outdone

We are the only ones  
Who try to serve your highness  
Well enough so that we won't  
Ever, ever give you stress

The only ones, we are  
Who do not need a big gun  
The only ones, we are  
Who can get this big job done

Who's us?  
Jesters of the moon, we are  
Who's us?  
We're the jesters of the moon

[musical interlude; repeat]


	7. Rose of May

**"Rose of May"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Rose of May"; written in Beatrix's POV)

Gardens of truth  
Blossoms of might  
Gone is my youth  
Spent as a knight

Am I to be a soul with no cause  
And am I without a purpose to call my own?  
Am I to be as lonely as dandelions  
Swaying to catch all the birds that have flown?

Am I to have a mind with no thought  
No mercy to spare, no courage to stand alone?  
Am I to have a reputation to fear?  
The people say I have a heart of stone

The Rose of May shall bloom  
When I have found the right path  
The Rose of May shall bloom  
When I've quieted my wrath

The Rose of May will bloom  
When valor is by my side  
The Rose of May will bloom  
From now on until I have died


	8. Frontier Village Dali

**"Frontier Village - Dali"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Frontier Village - Dali"; written as a Dali folk tune)

Lush green grass and bright sunbeams  
Shine down on us here in small quaint Dali  
Have you ever heard the songs of old  
That spoke of heroes bold?

The air here is clear as  
Shooting stars that cross the sky  
Before our very eyes

Smell the scent of fragrant flowers  
Come see the sway of the trees in Dali  
We live our peaceful days in calmness  
Where nothing disturbs us

The skies here are clear as  
Starry nights without the moon  
Where the sun will rise soon

Won't you come with me?  
See the sights of Dali  
The legends speak of wonderful  
Things that will appear when you go looking

Yes, I truly believe it exists


	9. The Place I'll Return To Someday

**"The Place I'll Return To Someday"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "The Place I'll Return To Someday")

Will I find the place  
The place that I longed for in my dreams?  
Will I find the place  
Where the sunlight glows and gleams?

Will I find the place  
The place that I've looked for since my birth?  
One day I will find that special place  
That houses all I'm worth

That's the place that I'll return to  
No matter where winds take me  
That's the place that I'll return to  
Someday in my fantasy

Where's the place that I'll return to?  
Still, I have yet to find it  
Where's the place that I'll return to?  
It's right here with you


	10. Freya's Theme

**"Freya's Theme"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Freya's Theme"; written in Freya's POV)

I have been searching for so long  
And have found nothing but more grief  
Tell me now, where do I belong?  
When will I ever feel relief?

A thousand times I have crossed seas  
Only to find your quick footprints  
You've come and gone like a cold breeze  
With no more than a few lone hints

Waking up is difficult now  
Because my dreams are all of you  
I always thought that you'd somehow  
Come back to say that you've been true.

I have watched your dark silhouette  
Disappear after our last kiss  
I've spent no tears on you just yet  
But I cannot go on like this

I simply can't live not knowing  
Whether you're dead or you're alive  
My love for you won't cease growing  
And that's what helps me survive

Please don't forget  
We're in love


	11. Zidane's Theme

**"Zidane's Theme"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Zidane's Theme"; written in Zidane's POV)

[wait for 4-bar intro]

Reach out and touch the sky  
With that longing in your eyes  
Go seek what you really want

Let out a victory cry  
When you've finally won your prize  
Don't be nonchalant

[short interlude]

Do what it takes to live  
Life is not a grand bouquet  
It's too short for me and you

Take what the world will give  
Don't care what the rest will say  
For I will be true

I will fly away  
To search for truth within this world  
Will I ever stumble upon the place  
Where the warm winds always blow?

Behind skies of grey  
That might be where mysteries unfurled  
Will I ever return to your embrace?  
I just want to know

[next part might be tricky; sing with the Flute, not the Brass]

I hope I will learn to love  
I hope it's with you  
Please teach me how  
How I can smile and keep  
Love so true

I know love's blind  
But I could not part  
With your caring gaze  
I am sincere

I know I'll find  
A place in your heart  
I'll be here always  
You needn't fear


	12. Hunter's Chance

**"Hunter's Chance"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Hunter's Chance")

[wait for intro fanfare to finish]

Go grab your sword or staff  
Come join the hunt for fame!  
There is no time to laugh  
A victory could be yours to claim!

Now, dash toward obstacles  
But make sure you jump over them  
Find a way to reach those difficult goals  
Do keep in mind that you shouldn't condemn

Will you win in this race for triumph?  
Or will you suffer defeat with the rest?

Don't hesitate to earn  
What is rightfully yours  
You know that your feet burns  
To step through victory's golden doors

Raise your sword to the skies  
Don't let vengeful enemies stand in your way

[short interlude; words may not be exact (too fast!), so fit them in as you see fit]

Life . . .  
Could it just be another violent path to our death?  
Death . . .  
Could it be a peaceful way for us to be reborn?

Love . . .  
Is this really just what life has been all about?  
Chance . . .  
Even hunters of love can fail without a good chance.

So does that mean hunters' chances are all equal?

Fate . . .  
Some people do not even dare to speak of it  
For the cold fear . . .  
That fate will surely come and strike them down

Will you win in this race for triumph?  
Or will you suffer defeat with the rest?

[musical interlude; repeat whole song]


	13. Passing Sorrow

**"Passing Sorrow"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Passing Sorrow")

Thousands of anguished cries make their way to your ears  
What do you do when you've had enough of this?  
Night after night you dream, but the dream disappears  
What do you do when fear exists?

Nobody can deny tears that came from the eyes  
Of the ones they have once loved with all their heart  
But luck does not provide a perfect compromise  
What do you do when they depart?

[CHORUS]  
Just let all of your sorrows go by as time goes on  
Then maybe hope will come once more to release you from pain  
But don't let passing sorrows take memories you live on  
Or else the laughter you've had will all be slain

Your steps halt when you see happiness you long for  
What do you do when you cannot look away?  
One day the time will come where you'll have to implore  
"What do I do when fate betrays?"

Moments spent with the wind become too long to bear  
What do you do when icy rainstorms advance?  
Joy is what you can't find, though you've searched everywhere  
How do you wake up from this dance?

[repeat CHORUS]


	14. Vamo' alla Flamenco

**"Vamo' alla Flamenco"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Vamo' alla Flamenco")

[guitar and percussion intro]

Strike a fine beat on your tambourine  
Scare away all those sorrows and fears you hold  
When daily life loses its routine  
That's when dreams start to unfold

Many say they do not know this dance  
They think steps and claps are far too intricate  
They claim that they cannot sing and prance  
But they just don't want to commit

You won't gain if you do not try  
If you don't spread your wings then you'll never fly high  
But when you can dance what you feel  
Reality becomes surreal

Come, let the music ensnare your soul  
Feel free to lose yourself in this wondrous dance  
You won't feel happy until you're whole  
This could be your only chance

Life has a beat, you should dance to it  
Don't be foolish and follow your heart for once  
There's no need to think twice, just do it  
And you just might receive a bunce

Throughout your life you will dance many times  
Each will be more exciting than the last  
But you will find a dance called love that washes all crimes  
And it fills you with contentment unsurpassed

Life is but a dance . . .

[some guy shouts in Spanish]


	15. Terra

**"Terra"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Terra")

[start immediately]

Close your eyes  
Let the mem'ries come back to you  
Rest in peace,  
Chase the blue light that blinded you

[short intro; sing with main melody]

Walking on the land  
There are no more places where you cannot run  
Searching all the while  
Never finding the sun

Running through the sky  
Flying towards a vast, endless illusion  
You memorize the stormy clouds  
Never finding the one

[CHORUS]  
Listen as zephyrs soar  
Along the stiff trees, all lifeless  
See the blue glow ahead  
The dying aura of Terra  
See birds take off against  
The stillness and calm before you  
Listen as spirits cry  
The silent weeping of Terra

[short interlude]

Sing of hope  
Let the melody surround you  
Light the way  
For the love that stays trapped within

[short interlude again]

Hanging on the air  
Suffocation will forever linger there  
Falling to the depths  
Of the souls slain with fear

Crying through the night  
Drinking tears of solitude without the sky  
You take inside what you can't feel  
Never knowing what's here

[repeat CHORUS; repeat song]


	16. Bran Bal

**"Bran Bal"**  
(a vocalization of FFIX's "Soulless Village ~ Bran Bal"; written in Zidane's POV)

So you've been here all this time  
I've searched for home everywhere  
All I remember of you  
Is your blue glow

Bells of the early days chime  
Telling me I must prepare  
Memories long overdue  
Come back as woe

You are my home  
But you feel cold  
Are you not where I belong?

Confused, I roam  
Trying to hold  
Onto a forgotten song

Won't you please answer my doubt  
Gather the parts of my past?  
Lead me to where I must be  
Back home, at last

Sands have been blown all about  
Covering history, and fast  
And there is no guarantee  
The storm has passed

I had a dream  
Where I had found  
A place where dying souls cry

Angry, I scream,  
Hearing the sound  
Of my home saying good-bye


End file.
